Boys, Girls and Kissing
by JustAnotherFangirl27
Summary: Hiccup burned himself and the healer doesn't know why, but finds out soon enough!


"Stop moving!" shouted the old crone Grithella, as she grabbed Hiccup's chin and twisted his head back to her. "It's too hard to bandage your burn if you keep squirming like that!"

The old healer looked at the red, puckered skin of the youth's arm. The boy had been working in the forge for years and hadn't been burned for nearly as long. She rubbed the healing salve on his arm, bandaging it after. She sighed, it would heal well, but it would leave a scar.

"Your hands are quite dexterous when it comes to the forge, so how did you managed to burn yourself so badly?" she questioned. When she didn't get a reply, she looked up to see the boy staring out the window of the hut again, his limbs moving of their own accorded.

The old healer huffed and threw down the bandages. She went to the window the boy kept staring through, meaning to slam the shutters closed, but finding none. Then she remembered the last, brutal storm that had raged before winter finally released its grip and spring blossomed. The wind had been so strong it had ripped the shutters off the healers hut and no one had had the time to replace them, because the spring had come so quickly that village had begun to flood. It was only two days ago that they had finished cleaning up.

Mother Grithella, as she was called by the villagers of Berk, looked out her hut window to see the form of Astrid Hofferson, chopping wood in the afternoon heat for a fire to chase away the last of the wetness from her father's house. Grithella understood immediately, suspecting it was also her that had distracted Hiccup enough to burn himself.

"Astrid!" she called, her voice gravelly.

The blond looked up, confused for a moment, before slinging her axe across her shoulder and walking towards the healer in proud Viking fashion.

"Yes?" she asked, in a slightly bored, annoyed tone.

"Either stop moving or tell your _boyfriend _over there to stop staring at your ass long enough for me to bandage his arm!" Grithella complained angrily. She could be gruff and crass sometimes, but she was the best healer in all of Berk.

Most of the village, Astrid included, had seen Stoick dragging Hiccup off to the healers as he mumbled protests about how he was fine and could do it himself. Many had wondered how he could've gotten burned when he had worked in the forge for so long, but now Astrid knew. She chuckled quietly to herself, then threw her axe so it landed squarely into the stump she was chopping wood on. She then entered the hut.

Astrid strode over to Hiccup, but instead of reprimanding him like Grithella had hoped, she began kissing him passionately. Grithella through her hands up and hobbled angrily out of the hut. "Kids" she muttered as she left.

"What's going on?" Stoick asked in his powerful Viking voice, as he walked to the hut.

Grithella, who had been swearing under her breath, hadn't noticed the chieftain coming back for his son.

"Blondie is in there, sucking face with your kid. That boy is even more distracted now that he has a girlfriend."

"Hmm, I see," Stoick replied doubtfully.

Astrid strode out of the hut, clapping her hands to together as if to wipe off a bit of sawdust. Her shirt was slightly wrinkled and you could easily tell where Hiccup had been clutching tightly to fabric. But other than that everything looked perfectly in place, leaving one to wonder if anything had actually happened.

"Problem solved," she said to Grithella. She then strode over to the stump, grabbed her axe, slung it across her shoulder, took the pile of wood on her other shoulder and walked off to her house.

Grithella strode into the hut, smiling and chuckling happily to herself when she saw that her patient was so far gone he would not be any trouble. Stoick followed and sighed as he saw the spacey look his son had. He waved his hand in front of the boy's face, but got no response.

"Ugh," he muttered to himself, "we're going to need to keep her away from him when he's chief, else nothing in the whole village will get done."

"Now, now Stoick, let's not forget where he gets it from," Grithella chided him, cheerful now that she finally fixed the boy up and could send him on his way.

"I don't know what you mean," Stoick said, grabbing Hiccup and trying to drag him out the door.

"If I remember correctly, you're the one who almost fainted every time Valhallarama looked at you," Grithella teased.

Stoick growled, unhappy to bring back a memory that brought him pain, but mostly embarrassed because she was right.

"Let's go Hiccup!"

Stoick grabbed his son and dragged him out, slamming the door behind him as his ears burned from the healer's cackling laughter.


End file.
